fabulasfandomcom-20200214-history
Travel
Travel es el tercer capítulo de A Crooked Mile, el tercer episodio de The Wolf Among Us. Desarrollo Tras aparecer los créditos, se inicia el capítulo. A la mañana siguiente, Snow White y Bigby Wolf se encuentran en la oficina de trabajo de Fabletown. El Doctor Swineheart le cura las heridas de bala que tiene, mientras Bufkin recoge los cristales de Magic Mirror. Luego el detective dirá: *I have to find Crane! *How's everyone else? * Snow are you okay? *... En cualquier caso, el médico responderá que el resto están sanos y que les dejó en el Trip Trap para que se recuperasen. Luego le advertirá que no tenga más excesos si quiere recuperarse de sus heridas, respondiendo: *I'll try *Too bad *It's not up to me *... ACM Back At The Office.png ACM Mostly Healed.png ACM Stretch.png Una vez se va el doctor, Bigby resume los actos de Crane, interviniendo para preguntar sobre el siguiente paso: *Just wait for the mirror ? *Crane's getting away *Any other leads ? *... Snow sigue meditando sobre si él fue el autor de los asesinatos, y en qué sentido los Tweedle están involucrados con él o una tercera persona: *He's behind everything *I think he killed Lily. *I'm not sure *... Sea cual sea su respuesta, luego ella le agradece la actuación que tuvo en la noche anterior: *Any time *I feel bad for Holly *The Tweedles got away *... Luego ella le pide hacerle una pregunta personal: *Sure *What's on your mind ? *Let's keep this professional *... ACM Fix The Tie.png ACM Broken Mirror.png ACM Bufkin Glass Cut.png Blancanieves le pregunta si él realmente disfruta en todas aquellas situaciones que se vuelven tensas, a lo que deberá responderle: *So what if I do (Snow recordará eso) *Why bring this up? (Snow recordará eso) *No, I don't enjoy it! (Snow recordará eso) *... Bufkin interrumpe la conversación para informarles de que falta un fragmento del espejo: *Crane must have taken it. *Sure it's not here? *You wasted our time! (Bufkin recordará eso) *... ACM Missing A Piece.png ACM Crane Letter 1.png ACM Crane Letter 2.png Aunque no funcione en teoría, afirma que hay un método para poder hacerlo. Luego ella asegura que deben hacerlo "por las malas", interviniendo Bigby: *What's the "hard way"? *I'll find Crane myself *How long will the mirror take? *... Finalmente, Snow decide que deben investigar por ellos mismos y buscar entre las pertenencias de Crane para encontrar algún rastro que les ayude. Desde ese momento Wolf podrá interactuar en la oficina; pudiendo hablar con Bufkin, con White o examinar el escritorio de Ichabod. Si habla con Bufkin, la primera pista que le da es que Crane habló por teléfono para reunirse con "su bruja" (la misma que consigue los glamours a las prostitutas), siguiendo la conversación con: *Why didn't you stop him? *See anything else? *It's not your fault *... Pudiendo responder alguna o varias de las opciones, terminará por dejarle sin haber conseguido más datos importantes. Si se examina el escritorio de Crane, ambos podrán observar lo que está encima del mismo: el buzón contiene la llave de la habitación 207 del Open Arms Hotel, que tras descubrirla White le preguntará que había allí: *Crane's fantasy of you *Blood and flowers *You won't want to know *... ACM Crane Letter 3.png ACM 207 Key.png ACM Secret Book.png Luego recuerda momentos entre ellos, interviniendo Bigby: *You couldn't have know *What else is there? *We'll get him *... Además de la llave, encima del escritorio habrán tres cartas de habitantes de Fabletown, que tras leerlas hacen deducir que Ichabod no solía trabajar nada y preocuparse por sus ciudadanos. También hay un cajón, que Lobo termina abriendo para examinar un libro en su interior. En él están registrados todos los objetos mágicos que no están en la armeria, lo que incluye un anillo que la bruja utiliza para sus glamours, pero cuya hoja arrancó el prófugo. ACM Desk Examination.png ACM Bluebeard the Annoyance.png ACM Thanks To Me.png Finalmente Bufkin les informa sobre el encuentro que tendrían ambos, y justo a continuación les interrumpe un airado Bluebeard, preguntando por el espejo. *Get out, Bluebeard *The mirror can't be fixed *Snow shouldn't have called you *... Bufkin también le informa a él del encuentro, aunque Wolf vuelve a intervenir: *Bluebeard, why do you care? (Bluebeard recordará eso) *What do you know about Crane? (Bluebeard observó eso) *You're not needed here (Bluebeard recordará eso) *... Bluebeard se encuentra visiblemente enfadado al encontrarse con que los dos empleados no son capaces de resolver el problema, aunque Bigby decidirá enfrentarse a él: *I'm heading this investigation *Snow can handle it (Snow observó eso) *That's not important now *... Después de la discusión, acuerdan que deben encontrar a la bruja antes de dicho encuentro, interviniendo Feroz: *No problem *We're trusting Bufkin? *Tell me where to look *... A partir de este momento, se abre un dilema sobre varios puntos a tratar: intentar conseguir la dirección de la bruja a través de las pertenencias de Lily que posee Holly o seguir yendo tras los Tweedle. Bigby puede responder: *Lily's stuff might help us (ellos recordarán eso) *I can always do both (ellos recordarán eso) *The Tweedles' office sounds promising (ellos recordarán eso) *... Sea cual sea la respuesta, Bluebeard les dirá que él irá mientras al piso de Crane, aunque ella está preocupada por el hecho de que pueda alterar pruebas: *Fine, go ahead *You're not going anywhere *Stay out of it *... La conclusión final es que Bigby debe elegir a cual de los tres sitios ir, y que finalmente será Bluebeard quien irá al otro. Esto es otra de las decisiones importantes del juego; tal vez la principal, ya que incluso la elección de lugar influirá en realizar un capítulo distinto a continuación: *Oficina de Dee: se iniciará el capítulo The Dumb Soldier *Apartamento de Crane: se iniciará el capítulo My Kingdom *Trip Trap: se iniciará el capítulo Autumn Fires :Si vas a la oficina de los Dee o al bar, Bluebeard irá al apartamento de Crane. Si vas al apartamento, él irá a la oficina. 500px|center Notas *Pese a iniciar capítulos distintos, la elección final tan sólo influye en el lugar y los personajes con que se interactúa. Tanto en la oficina como en el apartamento se consigue el nombre de la bruja; dejando Bluebeard el otro de estos lugares incapaz de investigar. Además, en el bar se conseguirá su dirección, teniendo ambas pistas para acudir a la reunión entre ella y Crane. Por otro lado, si se elige antes ir al bar, cambiará el orden en que se conocen los datos, pero el transcurso será idéntico en ambos casos (Autumn Fires y The Dumb Soldier). Vídeo thumb|center|670 px (Desde 13:53) thumb|center|670 px (Hasta 14:55) Categoría:Capítulos de A Crooked Mile